Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of carving or forming three-dimensional objects, and more particularly to a three-dimensional mirror image object duplicating carver which will easily and economically replicate a mirror or reverse image duplicate of a three-dimensional object.
2. Description of Related Art
The replicating of a three-dimensional duplicate in mirror image form of a three-dimensional object is typically done by making a separate mold or form of the object in three-dimensional mirror image form and then forming the mirror image replicate therefrom. Sophisticated computer or numerical controlled machining equipment is also used for this purpose. However, there appears to be no economical equipment available for the mirror image replication of such three-dimensional objects.
Applicant is aware of the following patented prior art which is in general ways related to the field of the carving of three-dimensional objects:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,474 to Laskowski
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,123 to Allred, III, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,645 to Kjeldsen
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,661 to Zoll
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,117 to Mitchell, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,185 to Lenz
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,695 to Lenz
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,175 to Anderson
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,039 to Chang
Of particular note as disclosed in this above prior art, Laskowski, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,474 teaches a three-dimensional duplicator assembly. However, this duplicator assembly is directed to simply duplicating the three-dimensional object in its exact form.
Allred, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,123 also teaches a three-dimensional replicating carving machine for easily duplicating wooden propellers, musical instruments, sculpture and other items utilizing a unique rollable linkage and a U-shaped frame to which the motorized cutter is mounted.
The present invention provides an economical, simple carving machine which will accurately reproduce a three-dimensional object in mirror or reverse image form.
This invention is directed to a three-dimensional mirror-image duplicating carver for producing a three-dimensional mirror-image of a three-dimensional object. First and second platforms are rotatably connected to a frame about spaced apart parallel first and second axes, respectively, and also parallel to the base. The platforms rotate equal and in opposite directions only to effect repositioning. A three-dimensional object to be duplicated in mirror image is attached to and positioned centrally on the first platform while a carvable workpiece is attached to and positioned centrally on the second platform. A support member includes a stylus and a carving tool having a carving tip spaced from the stylus a distance equal to the distance between the first and second axes and lying in a plane perpendicular to said base. By repeatedly tracing the stylus lengthwise along the object after the object and the workpiece are rotated, then held stationary at incremental angles of rotation through 360xc2x0, the carving tip removes successive narrow longitudinal slices of material from the workpiece producing the three-dimensional mirror image of the object.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an economical, easily manufactured carving machine which will replicate a three-dimensional object in reverse or mirror image form.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a retrofit revision of the rotatable platforms of a conventional carving machine so that the platforms rotate in exact reverse increments one to another which, in combination with a longitudinally moveable stylus and carving machine, to replicate in reverse or mirror image form a three-dimensional object attached thereto.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.